A Lifetime Story Eight
by Iniysa
Summary: It's been three years, lives have changed, and adventures are continuing. Sequel to story 7! ON TEMP HOLD! Read A/N.
1. 74 Home Again

A Lifetime Story Eight By: Lauren Freeman

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter. However, any new characters introduced are mine. :)

Beta Readers: None at the moment.

A/N: This is a sequel to A Lifetime Story One through Seven. Sorry for the horribly LONG delay. I am still having trouble with story nine.

Pairs: H/G Hr/R

Summery: It's been three years, lives have changed, and adventures are continuing.

Chapter 74: Home Again

If one did not know that Grodrics Hollow was a family home an on looker would think it was a crowded daycare. Five six years olds, a three year old, seven two year olds, two nine month olds, a five month old and a three month old babies all under one roof. Then there were the adults.

Harry Potter held five month old Molly Weasley in his arms as he waved to Charlie and Sydney; Molly's parents, goodbye. They were leaving for a late honeymoon, and were reluctant to leave their new baby. The family talked them out of taking the baby with them, and so Harry found himself with the last child expected to arrive that late August morning.

Upstairs, Ron rocked George and Emilia's fifteen-month-old identical twins, Hazel and Eve. Hermione found herself with Bill and his wife Suzette's baby girl Jane, now three months old. Over then summer The Hollow had become the place to drop your kids before work.

Harry walked up to the very large playroom where two year old Samantha, Rebecca, Garrett, Anna, Ethan, Abigail Pomfrey, Frank Longbottom and three year old Tina Malfoy played with Ginny and Draco. Ginny was playing in the kitchen section and Draco was playing with puppets.

"Daddy!" Samantha smiled, as she ran over and hugged his leg.

"Hey sweetie, what do you got there?" He asked indicating the toy in the little girls' hand.

"A banana, daddy." She gave Harry a look which clearly said, 'Duh!' Harry smiled.

"Is that the new baby?" Samantha asked.

"One of them, yes. Her name is Molly." Harry said, even though all of the kids had met Molly several times, they were normally in separate rooms. All the kids abandoned their spots to come touch Molly, who immediately began to cry at all the attention.

"You should probably get her upstairs with Hermione." Ginny whispered in Harry's ear. Harry nodded before giving his wife a kiss and stepping out, leaving the top half of the door open and the bottom half shut, so that the adults could see out the door but the hyper kids could not.

As Harry walked up the stairs to the new third floor, Harry peeked into the next large playroom holding the resident six-year-olds, Lily, Daniel, John, Julie and Souroch. Julie and Daniel were having a long time battle on a computer game, while Lily read on a bean bag the pages turning on there own, John was building a large fort out of Lego's, without touching them with his hands. He would simply look at a Lego it would float to the spot John wanted it to be. Lavender and Neville smiled at him from there spot in chairs in the middle of the room, where they were quietly arguing. Harry smiled back before continuing on his way, down the hall and into the Nursery.

Hermione and Ron looked up with a grin.

"Isn't it nice to be taking care of babies again?" Hermione asked. Ron only rolled his eyes. Then to Ron's complete shock, Hermione said "I want more kids." Ron fell out of his chair onto the pink and blue checkered mat floors. Harry laughed quietly as he grabbed a bottle from the fridge and heating it up with his hand. Feeling the milk to make sure it was just right, something he had perfected when his two year olds were still drinking from bottles and not sippy cups. Being only a little rusty Harry was satisfied with the temperature of the milk and began to feed the crying baby in his arms, while sitting in a rocking chair.

"Are you serious? Have you seen all the kids we have in the house already?" Ron asked pulling himself off the floor and back onto the red stool he had been sitting on.

"Yes! Only three of which are ours! I would like at least one more, one that's just yours and mine." Hermione smiled. Ron stared at her for a long time before turning to Harry who by then was busy burping Molly. Harry smiled and shrugged, he and Ginny had had more then enough. After a few close calls neither would be having anymore children unless they took a potion first. Ron turned back to Hermione.

"Okay, once we are no longer werewolves, let's make a baby." Ron smiled. Hermione burst in to tears as she hugged her husband. Harry grinned.

The group was well under control of there lynscopothy. A giant team of potions masters were dedicated to finding the cure, and with all the research going on, werewolves spent less time in wolf form, on full moons, and the transformations no longer hurt quiet as bad. A year before word had finally gotten out that the group were all werewolves, a few children were transferred out of Hogwarts, but the commotion soon disappeared, not completely but enough to stop being hassled on a daily basis.

Harry smiled as he placed the sleeping Molly in a crib and watched on as Ron and Hermione began to kiss.

"Go get a room." Harry moaned still smiling. "All the babies are asleep, I can handle this room." The couple looked at him before racing out of the room. In the distance he could hear the six-year-olds going outside to play, Harry shook his head, in all life was good. 


	2. 75 Dark Moves

Chapter 75: Dark Moves

"I'm afraid that Professor McGonagall had a family emergency and won't be here in time for the sorting, which means your headmaster. And we all need to get to Hogwarts to set everything up." Hermione said out of breath as she had just rushed up to the third floor from the first where she had been talking on the floo. Harry groaned as he nodded and looked around. Slowly using quite a bit of magic Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Neville, and Lavender got the kids together and began to get things sent off to there rooms in Hogwarts.

Several hours later found Harry, Ginny, Lily, Daniel, Anna, Samantha, Rebbecca, Garrett, and Ethan back into their big apartment in Hogwarts. Five rooms had been added on so that they all had there own rooms though most mornings would find several children in rooms together on mattresses that were not there the day before.

"All right troops, everyone get your things to your own rooms, and get ready for dinner." Harry smiled, while looking at his calendar. Do to babysitting so much he and the rest of the adults had taken turns coming up to the school to get any last minute things done. But being this was there fifth year working as teachers, the students classrooms were already set, lesson plans made and things ready to go. Over the past couple of weeks, supplies were bought, last minute changes were made, letters had been sent out ages ago, and things were relatively going at a normal speed.

"They had decided to eat in the great hall for tonight's dinner so that they could begin to check the words around the castle, and get everything ready for students. Strolling in, with children leading the way, the group smiled at seeing all the other teachers, and staff already there. Of course they didn't have seven kids to clean up and get out the door either.

Abigail jumped up from her spot by her mother and ran over to her best friends Ana, Rebbecca and Samantha. Completely ignoring her mothers calls of 'get back here!' and 'now young lady!' As soon as everyone was seated at the big long table everyone began to talk.

"They grow so fast!" Hagrid billowed before blowing his nose. Harry smiled at him before asking him how his summer went. The talk was lite until the children went to play in an impromptu play area to the side.

"So what's been happening with the new dark lord?" Harry asked. Being in a house all summer filled with kids left little time to be updated on anything important, that you didn't want the children to hear anyways.

"He's everywhere. We have reports of attacks in every country. Ministries and Presidents are doing everything they can to stop and apprehend them." Laura Fond the new astronomy teacher said.

"Any word from our spy's within?" Ginny asked. Laura shook her head.

"No, we think they may have been found out." Laura was also an Auror. There was a moment of silence.

"Any plans to try and stop Lucius?" Draco asked breaking the silence.

"Not that I'm aware of, I'm afraid." Laura replied.

"I don't know how we let him get this far in the first place." Hermione responded.

"Daddy! Samantha hit me!" John yelled.

"Well she hit me first!"

"Did not"

"Did too!"

Harry sighed, he would have to learn more later. 


	3. 76 Transfers

Chapter 76: Transfers

It had been four months since the start of term, it was now January and things were in chaos.

"Where Is McGonagall?" Harry whispered under his breath, as seven owls flew in dropping letters onto his desk in the assistant headmasters office. Lucius had been targeting her family so she had taken leave before school even started and had only been beck for three days in November before being called away again.

Death Eaters had been spotted all over the world, more and more students were finding themselves with no parents, parents were sending in letters asking Harry to keep the kids at school where they were safe over the summer. Plans to start a summer program at Hogwarts were being made, as well as moving what was left of the Wizarding community to Hogwarts as well. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Lavender spent their weekend putting up the same words that were around Hogwarts up around other schools and important buildings. Every major wizarding school in the world now had words the dark could not penetrate and were all working to become shelters. All small schools had closed or were closing down and students were being transferred to the major schools.

Hogwarts had many rooms, but most had not been used in so long that they needed to be renovated. The Ministry of Magic sent twenty contract workers to Hogwarts just for that purpose so that people could come live at Hogwarts. But today that was the last thing on Harry's mind, today three small schools in Hogwarts district would be closing, Hogwarts was gaining four hundred new students, and twenty-one new teachers.

Classes had been canceled for the next three days and the sorting would last all day while students went off and used their extra free time to do what they wanted. Games, a small library and a buffet table would be set up in the Great Hall for kids to do while they waited to be sorted. Tours of the school would be sent off every hour for the newly sorted, by prefects. Meanwhile the dorms and common rooms were being extended, schedules were being re-made to accommodate the new students and teachers. The two Headmasters and one Headmistress from the other schools would be sitting with Harry in a corner behind the teachers' table going over everything and finalizing plans. Their assistant heads would be supervising the sorting and the teachers were helping the renovators.

It was five in the morning, only the teachers were up and Molly Weasley (Sr.) and Arabella Figg. Harry looked out his window and noticed the Hogwarts Express pull up in Hogsmead Station. Harry could see Hagrid greeting the three schools as they stepped off the train and headed for the horse-less carriages. Harry couldn't help but groan, this was going to be a long day.

Harry stood up and made sure he had everything he would need for the day before stepping out of his office and making his way to the front doors. His timing was perfect, just as he opened the doors the students began to come up the steps, all looked tired and afraid, some excited, but mostly they looked sleepy. Harry could understand. Harry welcomed them with a warm smile as he led the way to the Great hall, Hermione was acting as deputy Headmistress to Harry all year and would be doing the sorting. She smiled as all the students first through seventh years filled in to the hall.

Harry listened for a moment as she began to explain the four houses, before he led the other heads to a small table behind the head table to begin the meeting. Meanwhile the sorting had begun and any student who was not near the front conjured mattress and fell asleep, Harry didn't blame them. He wished he could do the same.

As was expected the meeting was long and boring as they decided where and when the teachers would teach. That night at dinner the schedules were passed out to the new teachers and all the students. The teachers would be shown their classrooms after dinner so they could begin to set them up. As they would the first of September they had a welcoming feast, Harry once again relayed the basic rules and they were all dismissed.

Three weeks later things had finally become routine again, the other heads were taking care of there own business mainly worried parents. Mean while Harry did the same and made sure everything went smoothly, he was surprised when McGonagall appeared in his office on a Monday at the end of the month. Harry had just been about to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. He would be the only head this week as the other heads were protecting their schools.

"Minivra!" Harry grinned, with no word from her, he had been worried.

"Oh, Harry I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you all year, I'm afraid I am only here for the week, my family Is under the fidilius charm but were having problems. I'm ashamed that I am completely out of the loop to what has been happening outside the walls of my home." Harry sighed.

"Don't worry about it, I'll fill you in at Breakfast." Harry said steering her to the already full Great Hall. She stopped dead in her tracks right inside the door, mouth open, hand over her heart.

"Harry?" She asked staring at the over 800 students in the Great Hall and the new staff. Harry grinned before steering her to the head table where she confusingly shook the hands of the new teachers. Harry sat in his old spot next to the head chair and waited for McGonagall to come sit down.

"What's going on here, Harry?" She finally asked.

"The three smaller magic schools sent all their students here, also most home schooled students have been coming in all year. Next week families will be moving in to live. We have over seven hundred small apartments and a much larger hospital wing with a hospital staff. Mugoos has been over flowing and we are now taking in casualties. It's been a long year." Harry whispered. 


	4. 77 The Prophecy

Chapter 77: The Prophecy Again

Harry sighed for the third time as he waited for McGonagall to settle down. She was not ready for the dramatic changes Hogwarts had, had to go under to protect as many people as possible.

"I haven't been gone that long have I?" She asked more to herself for he forth time.

"Once communities have the words set up, people will start moving out again. But the smaller schools won't be reopening until the end of the war this time. Despite the Words the heads are to afraid of the massacres that happened to their school during the last war." Harry responded. McGonagall only nodded. She still looked panicked before she suddenly stopped and turned to Harry.

"You've done a good job, Harry. I want you to know that no matter how much I fuss. You seem to have everything here under control, why don't I let you continue on as you were being there is no point in me taking over when I have to leave again so soon." Harry sighed, he had hoped for a small break but he understood her reasoning so he nodded. She grinned, "I'm suddenly glad I missed that sorting." Harry laughed.

"Professor Potter!" A voice called from down the hall.

"Yes Mr. Smith?" Harry asked one of the newer students.

"Professor Terlawney is having some kind of seizure!" He yelled. Harry took off for the Divination classroom McGonagall right behind him.

Harry only took three long steps before he apperated into the tower. Terlawney was lying on the floor of the strong incense smelling room. Harry was just about to go grab a anti-convulsion potion from the potions lab when she stopped on her own and looked straight at Harry with glossed over eyes. The Divination teacher began to speak in a low monotone voice, Harry had only ever heard once before.

One has been marked,  
With the power he learns.  
The dirty will be bleached,  
But only for a meager amount of time.  
Darkness will reign,  
And the dark ones will see light once again.

Her voice changed again to a higher monotone.

In the time of second darkness,  
Many have joined the fight.  
Seven will come home, but never left,  
Twelve are small with the power,  
Ten have been given the gift, But will have to see darkness to know the light.  
When all unites,  
The seeker will see.  
Only then can the world be free.

Harry opened his mouth in shock, how could he forget? How could anyone forget?

The Prophecy! 


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note: Hey everyone! As you can see from the years it's been since I last updated, I have run into some trouble with this story, LOL. A long while back I transferred computers and somehow this story and story nine was not transferred over. I did not realize this until I no longer had my old computer. I am searching for back ups, being story 8 was finished long, long ago, as was a good portion of story nine. Now I have it all printed out, but I am way, way, WAY to busy to try and copy it back into my computer at this moment. SO as for this moment, story eight is on hold. It won't be forever, so feel free to story alert it if you want an e-mail when it IS updated, because I will finish it at some point. G

Thank you all!

Lauren


End file.
